


in the forest of the night

by cyber_inkblot



Series: Little Lamb, Who Made Thee [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Insanity, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alumni reflects on his old middle school in his valedictorian speech. Oddly enough, this takes place in a nuclear bunker with a bottle of gin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the forest of the night

Kunugigaoka Middle School was a school of predators. Hundreds of power hungry children slavered after perfection, clambering towards it over the bodies of those less able. The perfect grade, the perfect class... It was all a brutal race. A rat race. That was all it was there. Even I, the strongest and most able of the students was nothing but a rat, running around under the careful eye of ~~my father~~ a scientist. it was a perfect system, brutal but rewarding to those who won. But the scientist made a mistake. He released what he thought was a runt of a rat, expecting for it to be trampled. And it was, falling to the bottom of the pile, seemingly indifferent to those above it. That runt was not a rat. It was a ferret. And we were nothing but prey that it enjoyed seeing dance. But it waited, and watched, and none of us realized the monster among us until it was far, far too late.

~~(my father made a grave mistake, and we have been paying for it ever since)~~


End file.
